Running Up That Hill
by Skylarcat
Summary: House and Cuddy have a conversation that ends with a kiss.


**Title:** Running Up That Hill  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy, short fic  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** House and Cuddy have a conversation that ends with a kiss.  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

She skillfully managed to open the door marked, 'Lisa Cuddy, M.D.' without dropping the coffee in her right hand, nor the briefcase she carried in the other. With one prompt kick from her 'do me pumps', and the door shut with little clamor behind her. Several long graceful strides later, and she opted to discard the coffee upon her desk, followed by the briefcase a second later. She hastily turned her attentions to the buttons of her coat. Her slender fingers gliding the buttons out of their restraints, before pulling the heavy fabric down her arms, then off completely. She walked back towards the door, took her coat and placed it on a hook. Once satisfied that the item would stay in place, she headed back towards her desk and finally took a seat; relieved to finally begin her day.

She sighed as her eyes took in sight the large pile of paperwork that needed her authorization. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to get a head start on the relentless task, it always found a way to catch up with her in abundance. Frowning, she took the first stack and began to read.

She didn't even bother looking up when she heard her door open with a sudden jerk. She knew without any doubt who it was entering her office, without knocking. Only one person would be so bold. House.

"What do you want, House?" She asked; still not looking up.

There was a pregnant pause before he answered, "How did you know it was me?"

"I can smell your bull a mile away. Again, what do you want?" This time she dropped her pen and glanced up, noticing he held an arrangement of flowers in his hand.

"Nice," he answered; please with her comeback. Then smiled, "Good morning, Dr. Cuddy. I brought you flowers."

She could already feel the beginnings of a headache. And automatically her fingers started to massage her temple. Sometimes, dealing with House was like running up a hill and straight into oncoming traffic. Some days, you managed to make it out unscathed, while others you were left with a mess to clean up.

She raised a brow and looked squarely at the flowers. "Whose room did you steal them from?"

A grin spread across his features. "The man's in a coma. Don't worry. He won't miss them."

She groaned inwardly. Another draining conversation shared between them, filled with friction and tension. Once more, she was running up that hill. "Why are you here? Since you're bringing me fake gifts, this should be good." She clasped her hands and gave him her full attention. Her brows shot up in questioning.

She watched as he sighed, and sat down heavily in the seat across from her. "Patient. Needs a new heart. Thought you could use your womanly ways to sway the committee." He caught her stare and smiled, adding, "After all, isn't that how you got this job."

"Smart, House; insult me. That will make me real sympathetic to your cause." She shot at him; hoisting her legs and planting them firmly on her desk. She watched as his eyes inadvertently followed the direction of her legs; his eyes clouding over slightly with lust. Then the blue dabs return back to hers.

"Perhaps, insulting you won't make you sympathetic, but you're a sucker for guilt." He twirled his cane in his one hand as he spoke; his eyes never leaving hers. "And, without a heart transplant my patient will die and it will be your fault. Fault being the operative word, here. Think you can live with that kind of guilt?"

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, House; you have a big mouth," she argued.

"And you have a big ass," he rebuffed.

She actually grinned then. "You know what they say, takes an ass to know an ass."

She narrowed her eyes, lowered her legs, and stood. Without saying a word, she once more headed towards her door. Once it was open, she turned in his direction. "Get out."

He lowered his cane and stood; limping towards her. He paused only a few inches before her, and using his cane, he slammed the door shut with such force that she actually blinked.

Leaning in so his face was inches from hers, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin, then he spoke, "Always the constant professional in those do me pumps and low cut shirts." His eyes glanced towards her cleavage then.

She regarded him with little esteem. "House; go play doctor and stop bothering me." She once again reached for the door knob, but House blocked her path. Instead, he took a step closer, which caused her to step back, falling against the wall.

He smiled. "And what, miss out on all this fun? I don't think so. Bothering you is the highlight of my day."

"You're a moron." She answered; placing her palms against his shoulders. She was just about to push, when his next declaration caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"And you love me." He replied.

For a moment, the truth of the statement hit her like a bat to the stomach. And she found that she couldn't breathe. Her eyes betraying the secret her heart kept. And he read her like an open book.

"Oh my god! You actually love me?" His eyes were huge, containing an element of surprise and confusion. And she wasn't sure if he was stating or asking if she actually loved him.

She shook her head, clearly exhausted with how the events were being played out. "Oh please," she answered. "Don't flatter yourself." He was still grinning, obviously not buying a single word, so she added, "You wish."

He stepped closer then; his chest practically crashing against hers, preventing her from escaping. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Admit it. You love me."

"Ha!" She essentially shouted, causing him to step back and grimace. "Do you have this need to annoy me?" She asked, but before he could answer, she continued. "Perhaps you're in love with me? That's why you seek me out. To be near me." She smiled then, pleased with how she was able to turn the tables.

"I seek you out to annoy you." He answered.

She stood on her toes, so her lips could reach up to his ear, and whispered, "Admit it. You love me."

He grinned and wiggled his brows. "Enough of the games. Kiss me already."

"You're on!" She replied, and much to his surprise and to her own, she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his head down to meet hers in a kiss. It was fire meeting gasoline, and in a moment it erupted into full-blown passion. Hands digging into hair, lips biting lips, and then she pulled away.

They stood silently, both trying to catch their breath. He spoke first. "Oh you started something now."

She grinned as she stepped passed him, opening her office door, but stopping to glance over her shoulder. "Don't worry; it's nothing I can't finish at a later time." She threw him a smile and walked out. "I'll be running up that hill." She called back as she continued down the hall.

A second later she heard his reply, "I'll be waiting."


End file.
